maennerrundefandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Uptojoe
[http://maennerrunde.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Uptojoe&action=edit&section=new Neues Thema einfügen] Wie gut ist dein Italienisch? Wenn du sehr gut darin bist, vielleicht interessiert dich das dann auch? w:it:mainpage , ein italienisches Zentralwiki. Hilf mit, wenn du mal Zeit hast :) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:06, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Hallo Marta, Italienisch kann i nicht. Nur Englisch halbwegs. Falls du Zeit uns Lust hast kannst du bitte mal das Wiki für Veranstaltungstipps http://www.my-happening.com besuchen? gruß j--Uptojoe 19:08, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Aha, ok. Und was gibt es da so zu sehen / für mich zu tun? Zeit ist rar ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:17, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::zB einen Veranstaltungstipp für DEINE REGION einfügen? Gruß j--Uptojoe 19:30, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm... ich bin nicht so oft auf Aktivitäten, du weißt ja, ich bin fast immer in Wikia ^^ (kurz gesagt: keine ahnung, was läuft ^^) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:36, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Alternatv gäbe es den My-happening Smalltalk. Vielleicht stellst du dort wikia vor oder ein anderes Thema? Gruß j :::::::Danke für die Einladungen, aber ich muss so viel machen, und da ist noch das Sprachproblem (ich, in de und fr Helfer, so dumm wie ich war, organisiere ich fr.wikia ^^) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:02, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Guten Morgn Marta, auf "my-happening.com" soll man für SEINE Region in SEINER Sprache schreiben. Und auf Smalltalk kannst du auch FRANZÖSISCH schreiben! MY-Happening fehlen auch aktive. Natürlich würde ich im Gegenzug auch versuchen, Dir zu helfen, soweit ich kann. Gruß j--Uptojoe 04:49, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, lustig, ich hab doch schon über 15 eigene Wikis, und nie Zeit für die, also hab ich noch weniger für andere Zeit, und siehe oben, ich bin ein "Couch Potatoe" ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:31, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Übringens danke für "die Sonne durchschneidet nicht mehr die Linie" Gruß joe--Uptojoe 11:59, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Informationen meiner Benutzerseite im Fotowiki Wozu stehen eigentlich die Texte von meiner Benutzerseite im Fotowiki auf deiner Benutzerseite? Gibt es dafür einen nachvollziehbaren Grund? Wenn ja, bin ich neugierig darauf, was dich dazu bewegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:18, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Eva, nein ich glaube nachvollziehbaren Grund gibt es nicht wirklich. Nur vielleicht der, dass mir deine Benutzerseite wohl damals gefallen hat und ich deshalb, die Tabellen und so irgendie für meine Benutzerseite umschreiben wollte, was ich dann wohl wieder lassen habe, weil im Maennerrunde.wikia.com eigentlich eh nur ich und sonst max. 2 IP Adressen aktiv sind. Desweiteren bin ich ja darum bemüht, Werbung für das Veranstaltungstippswiki MY-happening.com zu machen, welches aus dem Männerrunden-wiki hervorging. Die Tabs auf der Seite http://My-happening.com/Nordtirol habe ich von Sandra Burger von ihrer Benutzerseite am ZUM-wiki.de geklaut, wobei sie auf ihrer Disk im Zum-wiki meinte, sie hätte es wieder von auf Benutzer aus der de.wikipedia "übernommen" der sich sogar darüber freuen würde. Kannst du mit meinen Äußerungen was anfangen? Ich wäre natürlich über eine Kooperation mit foto.wikia.com in irgendeiner Form froh, um weiteren Wiki-Know-How zu sammeln. Gruß aus Tirol. Josef --Uptojoe 12:05, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Zumindest wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn Du die Bezüge zu meiner Person hier entfernst, insbesondere meinen Namen und meine persönlichen Daten. Die passen hier nicht. Im Wiki-Knowhow weitergeben bin ich allerdings nicht sehr gut, weil ich zwar eine Menge weiß, aber das nicht so sonderlich gut weitergeben kann. Wir sind im Fotowiki ja auch nur eine sehr kleine Gruppe, davon zwei aktive Benutzer. Und die meisten Aktivitäten beziehen sich auch das Hochladen von eigenen Bildern und Galerien zusammenstellen, eine von Flickr usw. unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft eben. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 21:00, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Guten Abend, ich habe die Benutzerseite:uptojoe gelöscht und eine neue version ohne eingestellt, somit dürften hier keine spuren mehr zu finden sein. Es tut mir leicht, dass ich mir damals keine Gedanken über deine "privacy" gemacht habe. Sorry. Gruß j--Uptojoe 17:44, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke! --Eva K. tell me about it 20:21, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC)